i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Akio Tobikura/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Eek! I'm not good with girls…. You're probably disappointed that I was the one who appeared..... |Idolizing = I think I've confined myself indoors much less than before... |Reg1 = I'm Akio Tobikura….. I'm begging you so please don't come near me! |Reg2 = Eek! Wh-what is it?.... Don't look here! |Reg3 = It's impossible… there's no way I have fans… |Reg4 = My work got praised…. ehehe. |Reg5 = Ou… I got hit in the back by Tora… it's seriously impossible…. |Reg6 = Kyosuke falls too often. Sometimes I get dragged and fall too…. |Reg7 = Shiki is dependable…. But, sometimes he abandons me… but he's nice…. |Reg8 = Hikaru is a stupid kid. |Reg9 = Raku is an onlooker... he always watches over us from a distance... |Reg10 = Satsuki's not here is he?! If he comes, tell him I'm not here! |Event1 = There's an event going on... I wouldn't mind going if it's together with you... |Reg11 = Airu doesn't get angry when I close myself in my room... He's a good guy, fuhii. |Event2= Thanks to you the fans were really happy. |Morning = Morning... Be careful going out... |Afternoon = It's about time for lunch so you have to take a break properly... |Evening = Good work...I waited to take you home...Fuhii |Night = You worked hard today too... Good night, see you tomorrow. |Download = I'm sure you don't want to wait with me... |Story = Choose your favorite story.... |Main1 = Which chapter will you choose from? |Main2 = …. Hurry up and choose it. |Love1 = Eek!? Lo-love story! I'm afraid! |Love2 = I can read it if you're together with me… probably. |Shop = It's the shop. Is there something you want to buy? |Purchase = How much do I have to keep you company? |Friend = You want to see friend's information? ...You're unusual. |Other = It looks like you can come here if you're in trouble. |Start1 = I-I don't want to go...! |Skill1A = I-I feel sick... |Skill1B = No way, no way, no way, no way... |Skill1C = D-don't come close! |Clear1 = A~ah... it finally ended... |Affection1 = A-are you really...okay with someone like me? |Start2 = Eek! There are a lot of people….. |Skill2A = When I see glass, I calm down. |Skill2B = The cold sweats won't stop... |Skill2C = I-I'll try my best...! |Clear2 = Now I can become a hikikomori again… |Affection2 = To choose me, you're unusual. Really… |Start3 = A-absolutely don't leave my side... |Skill3A = I'll give you a glass bead. |Skill3B = Thank you for praising my works. |Skill3C = I won't e-escape... |Clear3 = Everyone's smile makes me relieved... |Affection3 = I'm bad with females, but only you are special. |Skill4A = I'm a member of ArS too! |Skill4B = The lights are... sparkling... |Skill4C = I'll be fine... if everyone is with me! |Skill5A = I am shining too... maybe? |Skill5B = Please accept my feelings! |Skill5C = Hehe, hehehe... |Skill6A=I- I can't do this anymore... I'm dying. |Skill6B=You've got strange tastes if you came to see me.. Fuhii. |Skill6C=Did I turn well? |Skill7A=ArS Purple! Stealthily appearing... |Skill7B=S- Shake those sparkling penlights for me! |Skill7C=Shiki-kun's costume is so sparkling and pretty. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Akio Tobikura/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Akio Tobikura/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Akio Tobikura/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Lines